


Touch starved Blues

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Keith gets fucked by his wolf there’s not much else to it., Keith’s Wolf is named Blue, Knotting, M/M, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Keith could hardly be blamed.He’d spent two years on the back of a whale with just his mother and a wolf to keep him company.Of course he was touch starved, who wouldn’t be? He was pent up, frustrated and oh so sensitive.So no, Keith couldn’t be blamed.





	Touch starved Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it’s 5 am and I realized no one’s written a fic about this yet so I figured I’d bite the bullet and do it myself.  
> I’m sleep deprived and I wrote this on my phone so I’m sorry about any formatting or grammar issues.

Keith could hardly be blamed.

 

He’d spent two years on the back of a whale with just his mother and a wolf to keep him company.

 

Of course he was touch starved, who wouldn’t be? He was pent up, frustrated and oh so sensitive.

 

So no, Keith couldn’t be blamed.

 

He was desperate and aching in a way he hadn’t ever felt.

 

It all hit him one night as Team Voltron stayed overnight on a barely inhabited planet.

 

They were each given rooms and actual beds. Beds being a luxury Keith would never take for granted again.

 

But still Keith tossed and turned, a burning tingling under his skin.

 

Eventually he simply gave in, kicking his blankets off and ridding himself of both his shirt and boxers.

 

He rummaged around his small bag of belongings until his fingers closed around the small tube he was looking for.

 

He situated himself back on the bed, careful not to disturb Blue, and popped the cap open. He took time in slicking up his fingers, he was torn between rushing it and taking his sweet time. It had been too long since he’d gotten to do this.

 

He had to cover his mouth with his free hand as he pushed the first finger past the ring of muscle, pumping it slowly and wiggling it around to guarantee room for the second.

 

He bit down on his hand with the second finger, screwing his eyes shut as he scissored and curled his fingers, fucking himself on them in the way he’d missed so much.

 

With the third finger a squeak escaped his mouth, morphing into a low and quiet whimper.

 

He curled his fingers up into his prostate, his hips bucking at the sensation.

 

The second press against his prostate tore a full moan from his mouth, his back arching up.

 

Keith paused, taking a second to catch his breath before something caught his attention.

 

Blue.

 

Blue was staring at him, eyes trained on him in a way that could only be described as predatory.

 

“Go back to bed.” He rasped quietly, slowing the movements of his fingers pumping in and out of him.

 

Blue never did listen to Keith.

 

Blue leaned forward and opened his mouth. His tongue caught on one of Keith’s nipples, causing him to whine involuntarily.

 

“Blue, go-go back to bed.” He panted. Blue continued to lick at Keith’s chest, even moving up to his neck.

 

Keith shivered at the feeling of tongue on his neck, a feeling so foreign after years of deprivation.

 

Keith’s fingers stuttered but quickly resumed their movements, pumping in and out of him. His fingers fucking him mixed with a wet tongue on his skin was doing wonders.

 

“F-fuck.” Keith keened, an embarrassing noise coming from his throat.

 

Suddenly Blue stopped. Keith froze, fearing he’d done something wrong, before he felt Blue nosing at his side, pushing at him.

 

Keith let himself be rolled over onto his stomach, face pressed into his pillow.

 

He shivered as cold air hit his hole when his fingers slid out, leaving him feeling empty.

 

Blue stood from his place next to Keith on the bed and moved. Keith couldn’t see where he was moving but his guess wasn’t too far off as he felt a curious tongue prodding at his stretched ass.

 

“O-oh!” Keith sighed in pleasure, fingers grasping at the sheets under him as he lifted his hips in desperation. Blue seemed to take the hint and began lapping at his hole in earnest, drawing moans and whines from the boy under him.

 

Eventually Blue’s tongue came to a stop, tearing a needy whimper from Keith.

 

“Blue, please.” Keith wasn’t sure what he was begging for but he needed more.

 

Keith’s eyes widened as he felt Blue’s paws digging into where his hips met the tops of his thighs.

 

A warm, wet, thickness brushed against him. Definitely not a tongue.

 

“Fuck-fuck, Blue.” Keith moaned, pushing his hips farther up in an attempt to get what he wanted.

 

The feeling of something so foreign breaching his insides was heavenly. He bit at the pillow under him to keep from screaming as Blue quickly bottomed out.

 

In hindsight he should have known a creature twice his size would have been so big.

 

He felt completely stretched and gloriously full.

 

He could swear he was drooling as Blue set a harsh pace, fucking into Keith with reckless abandon.

 

Keith had never felt so hot and full, filled to the brim with cock and a large warm body draped over him, tongue lapping at the base of his neck.

 

“Fuck- Blue, Yes!” He cried out into the pillow, fucking his hips back on Blue as best he could.

 

He could feel himself reaching the edge and quickly, but Blue never slowed. He seemed to go faster, thrusting harder.

 

Keith came with a shout, white streaking across the sheets below him, Blue growled in his ear as he clenched down on the cock filling him.

 

Blue fucked him through the orgasm, through his over sensitive state.

 

He passively wondered how long a creature like Blue could last.

 

He was fucked into a drooling, babbling mess, the thrusts never slowing or softening as Keith felt himself become hard once more.

 

Blue paused for a brief second, a stark change to what Keith had gotten used to.

 

He seemed to adjust his grip on Keith’s hips, tighter and with his claws digging into the sensitive flesh.

 

And then he resumed his thrusts.

 

Keith howled into the pillow as Blue hit his prostate, dead-on with every thrust.

 

He came again in a matter of seconds, eyes rolling back in his head and mouth hung open in a silent scream.

 

That’s when Blue began to grow. The base of his cock began to widen, the knot pushing at Keith’s rim with every thrust until it finally popped inside. And then promptly dragged back out again.

 

Blue repeated this process of thrusting the knot into Keith, causing him to all but mewl in pleasure, before pulling the knot back out just to slam it back in.

 

Eventually the knot grew too large to continue this pattern, so Blue simply fucked it into Keith, swallowing his thrusts as it grew and grew, stretching Keith impossibly.

 

Keith chanced a glance down at himself, his distended stomach covered in cum. He could see the clear bulge of the knot as it slowly worked its way up Blue’s cock.

 

“Fuck.” He whimpered, shoving his face back into the pillow.

 

Blue came with a grunt, claws digging in and piercing the skin of Keith’s hips as he draped himself over the boy, shallowly humping him through orgasm.

 

Keith could feel the strings of cum inside him, coating his insides and filling him up.

 

There was so much of it. Just when he thought Blue couldn’t possible cum anymore there was another burst of warmth through his insides.

 

A glance down at his stomach told him he could clearly see himself being filled. Bred.

 

Blue nuzzled his face up beside Keith’s lapping little kitten licks at Keith’s cheek.

 

“Good boy.” Keith lifted his arm to scratch between Blue’s ears. “Such a good boy.” He praised him, watching as Blue closed his eyes and all but preened at the praise, continuing to fill Keith up.

 

It didn’t seem like the knot would go down for a while so Keith figured he’d enjoy it.

 

“You’re so good. You fucked me so good, Blue.” He whispered praises, almost mindless. “Good boy. Perfect, perfect boy.” Keith told him, pressing a soft kiss to Blue’s fur.

 

 

 

Eventually Blue’s knot deflated enough to slip out of Keith, followed by a stream of cum. Keith rolled over to his back, experimentally pressing down on his stomach to feel as another wave of cum poured out of him.

 

“Fuck.” He groaned.

 

That’s exactly what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Reminder that u can leave kudos as a guest and you can anonymously comment.  
> Honestly? Keith/Keith’s Wolf deserves to be a tag filled to the brim (just like Keith) with glorious works.


End file.
